Cody and Noah
This article focuses on the interactions between Cody and Noah. Total Drama Island In the third episode of TDI, during the Awake-A-Thon, Noah is seen kissing Cody on the ear, thus prompting teasing throughout the rest of the show, particularly from Izzy at the Playa De Losers.This prompts Izzy to make several jokes about the two, moving forward. Total Drama Comeback In this season, even though the two remain friends, Cody is seen several times throughout the show voting for Noah (much to the bookworm's outrage when it was revealed.) During Free-For-Brawl, Courtney's challenge was to have two people of the same gender kiss, and Izzy insisted on Noah and Cody (much to the ladies man's boisterous irate whenever Izzy brings it up). Unfortunately for her, and the fans who love NoCo, Noah chickened out at the last second and blitzed away. Also, unfortunately for Izzy, this leads to Cody avoiding Noah most of the time and to vote for him every chance he gets. They still get along pretty well and care for Owen and Izzy (most of the time) as their best friends. Total Drama Battlegrounds Noah and Cody are still just on neutral terms, and do not hang out with each other much. However, another attempt at NoCo by Izzy during Boat Race, which was a race powered by fan service. Izzy kept insisting, and eventually Noah, thinking of the first prize cruise that he could have with Katie, was going to cave in and kiss Cody, but at the last second, his team realized they had been beaten at first place, so he ditched the idea. Whereas Izzy loves to appease the fans and tease the boys, Cody holds no serious grudge or annoyance towards Izzy (sometimes). When Chris called for two boys to kiss at the end of the challenge, Noah hid behind Owen and stayed hidden until Tyler and Ezekiel took part in the kissing instead. Although the two are friends such as rivals, Cody and Noah got a good amount of respect for each other and are almost always hanging around Owen (and mostly occasionally) enjoy hanging out with Izzy and Owen. Trivia *The pairing of Noah and Cody is called NoCo, and still to this day remains a popular yaoi (boy-boy) pairing. *This is sometimes hinted to become a relationship, although The Kobold Necromancer has said that he has no intentions of this, mostly because both boys are interested and involved with girls; but he sure has fun teasing them! *While Noah gets angry and flustered over the insinuations, Cody, who is the more apparently straight one, doesn't seem to let it bother him too much. *Izzy is a major supporter of NoCo, and wants to see them kiss. This is despite her coming onto Noah and flighty around him, and being very close friends with Cody (and also coming onto him strongly too.) Gallery Noah.png|Noah. Cody.png|Cody. Izzy.png|And Izzy, the NoCo fan who REALLY wants a kiss between the two! ﻿ Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts